


Lost

by Vesrimm



Category: Luigi's Mansion - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, also miiight be...violence or related subjects? I'm not sure where everything will be covered, good luck @ me. good luck actually finishing., i do not...id as female it's just less wonky to use those terms, i'll adjust the ratings if that can be done if it gets deeper, im probably gonna botch a lot of this., it's less wonky to do that then go ''person'' ''the young adult'', self-ship - Freeform, shameless bc I just wanna kiss a big ghost (:, so i will just suffer!, there's gonna be swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesrimm/pseuds/Vesrimm
Summary: This is based on a dream I recently had.I felt that the pieces given to me could be built into a story.--It all started with a letter, a strange vacation...But after having chased the letter fluttering in the wind, she became lost in the expansive forest. When she came across an abandoned castle...Perhaps it was foolish to try to reach the top and find her way back.Because...this was the point of no return.
Relationships: King Boo/OC, King Boo/Self
Comments: 22
Kudos: 4





	1. Great Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Whuh Woh you've found my bad writing corner! Hello! I am not good at writing things unless I overly describe to create the illusion of me knowing what I'm doing, when I in fact, do not!  
> There's no guarantee I'll finish this because, aside from the bits coming from my dreams, I have to wing basically everything.

There had been, as usual, quite some desire to escape the drudgeries of her life and be somewhere new, somewhere different and unfamiliar. A place to be explored with that curious mind of hers. But, perhaps to have that wish granted in such a peculiar way was more of an omen then a blessing. 

Dana breached the humid air outside of her apartment to make her usual rounds to the mailbox. A short walk and left no unwanted interaction, as everyone kept to themselves and the most she’s ever had to worry about is the stray idiot nearly hitting her with their car as she walked through the parking-lot. Thankfully, this was a quiet day. Blotchy grey clouds hovered in the sky and predicted rain, yet they weren’t assaulting her with a downpour yet. It was an opening to fiddle with her keys and retrieve the mail.

It was some of the same old, she noticed, pulling the wad of envelopes and rolled up adverts out of the box, quickly locking it shut before slipping around it and back towards her home. Bills, junk mail...it was only when she stepped inside that something caught her eye. 

A letter penned to her name, the address a mystery. The handwriting was neat and almost elegant, the paper almost seeming aged. It felt out of place with the others she tossed aside onto the coffee table. Like a letter she’d imagine would’ve been sent centuries ago, not today. Not to her.

She was strangely careful to undo the seal and pull out the papers within, brows furrowed as she was instead greeted with what looked like travel brochures.

_ “....Huh.” _

It detailed winning a vacation-- which struck her as odd, seeing as she’d never entered one. Of course, that’d obviously mean it was a scam. A well put together one, at that. Yet strangely enough, she couldn’t just shrug it off and drop it on the table. There was an odd...pull, one could say. She couldn’t ignore this, for some reason.

Instead, she swung over to her mom’s room, waving the flyer like a joke. Perhaps she’d take it and throw it away if this pull simply will not leave her be.

“Hey, check out this dumb scam I got.”

Her mother looked up from her laptop and took the paper, looking it over while Dana herself, lowered to the floor to ruffle the fur of the small dog laying at the base of the bed. The few minutes of silence weren’t unusual, to her. She’d baby talk to the pomeranian while her mother tended to her own things, and then she’d head back to the solitude of her room.

However, the response her mom had...baffled her.

_ “Oh my god, this is real.” _

“Whuh?”

She sits up, no longer lazily leaning over as her attention snaps back up.

“It’s real?”

“Yeah! I just need to put in for vacation time, and we can go!”

“Wait-- hold on-- really?”

The excitement of her mother overwhelmed her quiet words. Once she’s set on something, there’s really nothing Dana can say without being ignored or guilt-tripped into giving in. She shakes her head with a long sigh, climbing back to her feet and walking into her room with her arms crossed.

_ “This is weird, isn’t it…?” _

A question not answered, as no one would hear it save the pets that cannot voice a coherent answer. There were still a few weeks until the tickets tucked in the brochure could be used-- a few weeks before she needed to pack, then. But she couldn’t get herself to feel excited quite yet-- it felt strange, suspicious, yet she always relied on her mother to identify those sorts of things. So if she believes it...it must be true, right? If her caretaker thinks so?

She flops rather pathetically onto her bed and sighs, staring up at the ceiling. She was unsure about the last one-- though, the hospital trip and trauma made that understandable. Perhaps this one will be different? 

The envelope held in her hand as she stares at it before dropping it on the keyboard next to her. Was she entered without realizing, did a friend enter her as a surprise…? There are still no answers to satisfy her, the thoughts only lingering in the dark of her mind as her eyes fall shut.

Dana supposes that an answer might not really even matter. What’s done is done, her mother has a one track mind and she can’t exactly be alone, with how everything’s gone recently. It’d be stupid to say “No, I want to stay home, this is weird”. Better to go, right? Maybe she’ll feel better when she gets there, right? She’ll be too distracted to remember how anxious she feels.

Until then, that letter remains near her, sitting on her little table, as the days tick by. When it becomes time to pack, she keeps it in her personal bag. Everything else has been thrown into her suitcase, which has been dragged out to the car with a solemn expression. Everything she needs is ready, lists gone through and checked over and over until they both can be sure nothing has been left off. A door locked and quiet goodbyes said to her home as she clammers into the car, staring out of the window in silence as they begin the long drive to the airport.

The passing trees and plains of the valley, their beauty seems dull beneath the dark, cloudy sky above. She simply taps her fingers along with the tune of the radio to try to ignore the unease she feels. It’s about an hour and a half drive to the airport, anyway. 

Everything is rather...uneventful. In the airport, the arched beams of the ceiling hold not tiles, but windows, for the visitors coming and going can still see the sky while dealing with the hassles. Getting luggage prepared, checking departure times and clinging to her ticket until she’s finally able to set foot on the plane.

The thing is, she doesn’t know where she’s going. She can’t remember the name after looking away from the ticket-- is this just ADHD? Probably. She hopes. It can’t be something weird, right?

Dana takes her seat next to the window, watching the horizon. She listens to the passengers board, the chatter of the pilot over the intercom and the flight attendants wandering the aisle to make sure everyone’s seated.

She watches as the plane begins to move, gaining enough speed to life itself off the runway and soar with those mighty metal wings. There’s beauty she’d never known in seeing the world from so high up, and yet...

Her eyes flutter shut, weighing heavy from the excitement of this day. And like a blanket of darkness, sleep washes over her faster than normal.

...

Dreams come as one would expect. But here she stands, in a strange darkness and the eye of a storm. The clouds swirling are a deep, eerie purple, the sudden bolts of lightning streaking across the sky a bright violet, illuminating nothing within the stretches of this abyss.

A laugh tears through the air, echoing all around her. A high pitch, yet scratchy, sort of discordant. She can’t tell the source-- or are there multiple directions that it originates from? She stumbles, whirling around to try to catch a glimpse of the source, but the only thing she sees is a blur of fuchsia. 

Dana lands flat on her ass, head spinning as she takes a moment to recollect herself. As she climbs to her feet again, there’s sudden, startling movement, as out of nowhere, two glowing eyes suddenly fill her vision.

She stumbles back, losing her footing and shouting in surprise as her arms flail for salvation that isn’t there. And then, she slips, and falls into the black.


	2. Lost Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this one's...shorter then the last. Hoping the next one will make up for it.
> 
> Chapter 3 is delayed a bit due to writers block and the fact everything is On Fire only 15 miles away from me rifp

She’s jolted awake from the nightmare so suddenly, her heart caught up in her throat as sweat rolls down the back of her neck.

It takes a few moments for her to come down from the fright-- nightmares aren’t unusual, oh no. And that was far from the worst, but it did feel real and frightening nevertheless. 

“We’re here.” Her mother speaks up, rising from her seat and beginning to retrieve her luggage from the overhead storage. Dana rubs her eyes and forces herself to gather her belongings, a loud thunk as her larger suitcase hits the floor, and a softer one as she makes her duffel bag drop into a reachable distance. Her black backpack…She stands on the tips of her toes to pull it down, slipping her arms through the loops before dragging the other two out of the plane.

It’s strange, although she never looked to see if any passengers were boarding, merely heard it as she stared outside, this plane is quite empty. Did the plane make other stops while she slept? This is the first time she’s  _ flown _ on a plane, so she wouldn’t know if that was impossible or not. Perhaps they also could’ve gotten off before she woke up, and her mother was waiting for it to be less overwhelming and crowded for a sensory-overload prone person like herself.

It’s still rather odd, regardless. But she slips off of the plane and lets her mom deal with whatever needs to be done. She’s rather...unsettled.

This airport is pretty small in comparison to the last one. She didn’t even need to get her belongings scanned here, just make a beeline from the attendants who are staring and smiling a little too much, and quickly throw her belongings into the arranged rental car.

It’s...not the fanciest car in the world, but it’ll do. While her mother drives, she looks out the window, as usual.

The airport doesn’t seem to be too far from the ocean, but her eyes wander to the thick forest, like a wall of dense trees. Dark clouds once again loom over it-- but specifically, just the forest. Something still feels off, but...Her mother seems to be fine about everything. Usually she’s the one to say something’s fishy when it  _ actually _ is. So, maybe she’s just being paranoid again.

Even with some of the places looking run down or abandoned, it’ll still be an interesting place to explore. She’s more eager to check out nature around here, anyway. She can wander into standing storefronts if she really wants to  _ later. _

The car comes to a stop at the hotel, which doesn’t seem  _ too _ bad. She’s seen worse when moving to the state she lives in now. She feels a false sense of ease as she pops open the door and tosses her things onto the luggage cart her mother retrieved.

“Maybe this won’t be so bad.” Dana muses to herself, dropping her duffel bag on the top of the pile….

That is, however, when the wind kicks up and pulls the letter right from her bag and throws it into the air.

_ “Ah! _ I’ll be right back, I need to grab that!”

She tears off after the envelope as it twirls and dances in the wind, like a choreographed dance to lead her into the thick of the trees. And yet, she continues, twists and turns around the trees as it remains just out of reach, just one step ahead of her, with a life of its own.

It's only when it gets caught on a branch that she can swipe it up triumphantly. Stupid little thing, leading her all over the place…

Dana looks around, the excitement wearing off as she breathes out a quiet gasp.

She...doesn’t know which way she came from. She took so many turns, dancing after the letter, that she….forgot which way was which.

_ “Mom?!” _ She calls out, only startling the crows in the trees that race past her. She jumps back in alarm, stumbling but just managing to keep her balance.

Her next hope is to pull her phone out of her bag and check the maps app-- but it displays nothing. Like this location...isn’t even there. 

_ “Okay, okay...Fuck, this is bad.” _

She runs her hand through her hair as she bites her lip. She needs to do  _ something.  _ This place...just doesn’t feel safe enough to sit where she is and wait for someone to find her. She does have her filtered bottle in her backpack, and maybe, just maybe, she can get back to where she was, or find  _ someone _ who can help her in this strange place. Maybe it’s not the smartest thing to do...But it’s what she feels safest doing.

She opens her backpack and throws her smaller bag into there, putting the letter in a flat pouch before zipping it all back up and slipping her arms back through the straps. She has to muster the courage and push on through.

She starts walking on what she feels would best qualify as a “path”, one someone must have tread before. Brambles to the side instead of walking directly through them, the twisted, rugged canopy of gnarled old trees towering right above…

Dana...doesn’t like being this alone. There’s so very little noise, and she swears, she sees things from the corner of her eye, darting between the trees and watching her every move. She powers on with her expression set dead ahead.

It’s perhaps a mile before the path truly becomes a path, worn dirt turning to cobble as her walk turns into a slight jog. There’s gotta be something-- something through the break in the trees…!

Perhaps her destination…?


	3. Point of No Return

What lies beyond the barrier is not the city, but a massive castle. One worn from the centuries that have ticked by on a grand old timepiece. Despite the overgrowth, it still stands, a towering monument to whoever built it, whoever lived here, perhaps all but forgotten after so long. After all, it’s in the middle of this forest…

But, maybe if she can find a way into the top of it, she can see the land around her, and find the way back through the trees. She won't be able to tell which ways which even if she decided to turn tail and walk right back. She felt very disoriented and strange halfway through the woods, just before that path. She doesn't want to do that again until she gets more information. 

Dana makes her way across the old stone bridge, towards the old gates left open for centuries. She looks around curiously, forgetting for the moment, the danger she’s in if she doesn’t get back. She’d always found abandoned places to hold a kind of beauty, especially old castles and keeps… It’s like stepping into one of the worlds of her favorite games, andー

As soon as she sets foot past the threshold, she hears something creak. As she whirls around and quickly steps back, the gate slams into the ground with a _CRASH_ . Her way in-- and _out_ , has locked itself. Did...did the mechanism just choose a terrible time to break? Or…

No. There's no way it was just coincidence. She’ll get to where she needs to see everything, and then she’ll find a way to get that gate open and _get out_. And if all else fails, maybe she can find rope and climb down from the wall.

But she’d be wrong if she said she wasn’t scared. If someone's trapped her here, then she's clearly in danger. 

She makes her way down the long hallway, gripping one of her shoulder-straps for a sense of security. What will she do, if there’s a confrontation? What will she do, if she is truly in danger? She supposes she’ll...grab a sword if she sees one, or something. She knows how to fire a bow, at least! ...She's completely screwed, there's no denying that. 

Many of these doors seem completely locked-- ones she wants to _go through,_ especially. Every turn she tries a new door, quietly griping to herself as frustration and anxiety boils. But, even as she approaches another old door, she grabs the handle. Fourteenth times the charm, right?

...It’s unlocked.

After so many locked doors, she finally pushes past one. A moment for quiet, internal celebration or just relief? The old oak door opens to a courtyard. She sets foot onto a green lawn, sparse with weeds and crabgrass, taking note of how those dark clouds seem to center around this part of the forest _especially._ And the sun...she no longer sees its light. It seems to have fallen into night time already. Lucky her. She doesn’t like this chill in the air. It's not exactly chilly, but… dreadfully ominous. 

In the center of the courtyard lies a building, round with a dome-shaped roof, with pillars on the outer walls. What catches her attention is the glimmer on top of it: a fuchsia glow… Within a moment after her approach, it flickers out. She's not quite sure what she expected it to beー

And thenー that laugh. The one she heard in her dream. It fills the air all around her, echoing from left and right as her eyes dart back and forth, the girl whirling around with wide eyes-- just in time to see something _appear._ Suddenly enough and startling, with a bolt of lightning for show that sends her falling flat on her ass.

The source of that laughter materializes with that glow emanating from the jeweled crown atop its head. The being is big and round, white with a slight tint of blue, claiming sharp teeth in that blue mouth. But those eyes-- black space with fuchsia irises, they too, are the same as her dream. 

_“Blehahahaha!!!_ What do we have here? How nice of you to come straight to me! I didn’t even have to send in a welcoming committee! You just got lost and wandered in all by your lonesome!”

She scrambles back, but he quickly begins to close the distance, looming over her with a _big, dangerous_ smile.

“You should feel honored, I let you have the easy way in! I even made sure your flight would be _comfortable!_ ”

_“Wh...YouーYou’re the one...who sent the letter? AーA big ghost?”_ She stammers out what she can in absolute surpriseーIt's hard to keep your cool in a situation like this. Especially when you're not good at being calm in regular situations. 

“That’s right! I’m glad to see you fell for it! It makes everything far easier for me!”

He moves in _real_ close, and her heart pounds in her chest as she goes rigid, as if afraid that if she makes one wrong move, it could end badly. She doubts sharp teeth like that are just for show. 

_“W-W-Waitー Hold on, why doー why do you want me of-- of all people?”_

“You really don’t know? Oh, telling you would ruin the fun! Plus, I need to grab you before there's unwanted company, so hold stillー!”

His attention snaps to a door swinging open, and he scowls, baring his fangs in an irritated snarl.

“Gaaah, that idiot has the worst timing! I’ll be back, so don’t get too comfortable!”

With the way he dives into the ground to escape, she’d expect her savior to be something...Cool? Heroic? When Dana looks over towards the door, she instead sees a man dressed in green, holding a flashlight in shaking hands. Maybe it was just too much of a hassle of trying to grab her if she struggled, with this stranger offering some sort of opposition… She's not sure what kind yet. Beaning the ghost with a flashlight might not be it. 

He stares at where the big ghost vanished and gulps before scampering over to her.

“Are-- Are you okay?”

Dana gives a slow nod as she climbs to her feet, brushing the grass and dirt off of her pants.

“Yeah I...I think I’m fine. I just...don’t have any idea what's going on…"

“Don’t worry, I know someone who can help! We just--AIEEAAA!!”

He jumps about a foot into the air when a handful of ghosts come out of the adjacent wall. He quickly gets a grip on his flashlight and Dana’s arm as he begins to lead her through the castle halls as fast as he can go-- and those ghosts aren’t giving up the chase, either. She lets him lead her along, chest heaving hard as she too, runs for all she’s worth. It's a little difficult keeping her footing, but she'd prefer not to get dragged all the way there with her face in the cobblestone. 

The two come up to a metal door, completely out of place in this location-- actually, it looks more like it was recently crammed into this space. He flashes the flashlight at it before frantically knocking on the door. It doesn’t...really budge.

There's a creaking in the plated floor beneath the two of them. 

_“Uh oh.”_

Before Dana can back up out of self preservation, the door opens and they’re both thrown inside by the floor they stand on. She tumbles rather ungracefully on the floor, clutching at her head.

_“AAaaaaaaghhh, what the hell…”_

“Ohohoho! Sorry about that, I decided the quick entrance was proper, considering the situation!”

Sitting on a chair before them both is someone who she’d easily apply the label “weird old scientist” to. He’s incredibly short, claiming opaque, swirled lenses on his rounded glasses.

“Now, what’re you doing out here, youngster? This place isn’t exactly safe, you know!”

Dana gulps, sort of…laying there as she tries to get her head to stop ringing.

“I...I got lost in the forest, and I was trying to find my way back to the hotel, but...I ended up finding this castle, instead. The gates _were_ wide open, so I thought I could get to the top and see which way led me back, but…” She softly grips the letter, now returned to her hands.

“That big ghost lured me here? Maybe he somehow tricked my mom, too, she didn’t find any of this strange…”

The small science man taps his chin. “Hmm...Well, we’ve got a few problems, missy. First, I’m afraid there’s no hotels anywhere near here, this castle’s as remote as you can get! In fact, about an hour ago I picked up some rather strange paranormal readings from that forest...Almost like a dimensional portal had opened up! I have a feeling you came from the other side.”

She bolts upright in an _instant,_ eyes wide.

_“You..._ You mean I’m in...a different world? Can’t I-- Can’t I just climb over the wall and get back there before mom gets too worried?”

The apologetic sigh as he shakes his head makes a pit open up in her stomach.

“I’m sorry, but there’s no way to recreate that portal. In fact, it must have been very difficult for King Boo to bring you here! He’s shown the ability to create his _own_ dimension, but that’s still very different from opening up one specific door! I wonder why he’d go through all that trouble… Why, me and Luigi, he’s been trying to take revenge on us ever since I met this young feller! But you’re another story entirely.”

He taps his chin, considering his options for a moment before spinning around and tapping at some various, bulky controls.

“Ah, could you do me a favor and sit right under that light for a few minutes? It’ll make it easier for me to conduct some scans!”

“Professor, I think she might need a little bit…?”

“...Nah. I can do that. Nothing I can do about the portal, anyway.” She moves to the new seat without much fuss. She stares blankly at the gadgets and gizmos, a wall lined with bizarre machinery and computers crammed together. Weird old scientist, for sure…

She can’t even tell what most of this is supposed to do. She’s sure each object _has_ to have some function, but without actually knowing what they are, she feels there’s no way in hell you’re going to guess correctly no matter how correct you _think_ you are. Not that she could even _start_ guessing. It’s all too baffling, right now.

Especially the “you can’t go home” part. Everything she knew, the ones she cared about...She couldn’t even say goodbye to them. The most they’ll know is that she disappeared...And it hurts. It hurts to think that they won’t notice, or they’ll never know what really happened and will be hurting too.

But...Maybe she shouldn’t focus on that. Crying won’t help right now. There’s nothing that can be done. She has to find a way to live with this.

...If she even gets out of here _alive._ She’s not sure how much faith she can put into these two yet-- although, they’ve apparently dealt with that big ghost before, she gathers. What was his name...King Boo? Why would a powerful king go through all that trouble of dragging her here? She’s nothing special, and trying to wrap her mind around it only generates more confusion. 

"Can...I ask who that ghost was?" She finally decides to voice this question. "Since he wants me for something...I kinda want to know more about him."

"King Boo, the master of illusions." That confirms the name, at least. "He's the king of ghosts, but _especially_ the Boos. I'm assuming you don't know what those are?"

"Ghosts? Yes. Boos? No. But judging by the name, I can imagine they look a lot like him."

"That's right! To continue, King Boo has been trying again and again to trap his enemies; which is to say, Luigi, his friends and family, and myself; into paintings and become ruler of our world. I swear, no matter what I do, he always manages to get back out and cause more trouble! Now you're involved too, which is rather concerning, seeing all the trouble he went through. But, I should have an answer to that soon enough! These scanners always get annoyingly slow at key moments…"

  
  


She wonders if that sensor will find anything. As low as her self esteem is, she knows a unknown king from another world wouldn't just mistakenly pull her there. All that trouble… but what for? _Why_ the hell is she… wanted?

"Aha! Now it finally cooperates!" The smacking of keys calls her attention right back to reality. Dana perks up with intrigue at what the findings will be. Like getting labs done, without the blood draw every four hours. 

"Well, I've found my answer!" The professor sits back down, not even giving her a second to _ask_ before he answers the question not yet formed. 

"It appears you have an intense power inside of you, youngster! Actually, you almost fried these instruments until I made some quick adjustments...No doubt that's what King Boo's after! He must be planning on using you in his plans."

In all honesty… The announcement of a great power inside of her _completely_ lost her. She's so used to constant illness, andー it's not something she can readily grasp, at any rate. Already this experience was not easy to process. Ghosts and other dimensions, being unknowingly called and pulled from hers… and to smack _powers_ on top of it. The only reason that stress hasn't brought her tears yet is the confusion overwhelming it. 

_"...I...What? That's… that's uh…not something I expected or...really knew about until now?"_

Dana stares at the floor, furrowing her brow.

_"I mean, I'm… used to being extremely weak. So uh...hearing I have power is more then surprising."_

"Hmm...Perhaps it's been dormant this whole time! Did crossing over here kickstart you into waking it up? It's all rather exciting to theorize about, but now's not the time, I'm afraid. While it's risky, you might be able to help put a stop to King Boo's plans."

"ButーWould that really be a _great_ idea if he wants me??"

"Don't be silly, I'm not asking you to do it all by yourself! You'll be helping Luigi, and he's equipped with my trusty Poltergust! And if it makes you feel any better, he _did_ defeat King Boo before with it!"

Dana looks between the two of them. The weirdo old scientist and this nervous plumber who seems to be her only hopeーand its at this point she realizes she has no choice _but_ to hope he's more heroic than he looks. 

"I… well, that's better than going alone." She gently presses her hands together in front of her face. "It's not that I don't have faith in you guys, I just… _this is a little too much to process and I'm putting my life into the hands of people I just met_. .. So I'm, uh… nervous??"

"You're not the only one! Why, I've never seen Luigi be brave about any of this!"

...That really doesn't help. Though self preservation is pretty important. Sure, she's got company in the anxiety boat, and he's apparently defeated King Boo before, who's no doubt really powerful, but…

Well. Yet again, she's got no other choice. 

"Okay, well… I'm in, either way. If I can help and figure out what's going on, that's better than sitting around."

"Wonderful! Maybe I can get more work done with two of you on the case… That reminds me, do you have any devices on you?"

She fishes around in her backpack and produces a smartphone.

"I have my phone?"

"That'll work wonderfully! I already gave Luigi my prototype for the Dualscream 3D, but I'll be able to make that phone of yours much more useful, if you'll allow me."

"...Eh, sure. It's not really useful in this world as is." Dana hands it to him before returning her hands to the pockets of her jacket. 

"I'll work on that while you two get investigating! The wing we're currently in doesn't have the most powerful readings, so that'll give you time to get your bearings before taking on other parts of the castle! Think of it as a practice run; no boos or big ghosts to deal with early on! Hopefully."

_"What do you mean hopefully..."_

"Don't worry about it! Now go on, you kids have work to do!"

While he's only making the shooing motion, the two sigh and listen anyway, stepping out of the bunker and into the hallway. 

_"...You-a scared too?"_

_"Oh, absolutely. Let's go."_

She takes a deep breath and starts down the hall. She's not sure how this will go, but… At least she's not alone now, right? 

It's hard to decide which door to start with first, with a lot of them still remaining locked and waiting for the right key. But a lone door sits at the end of the hall, piquing her interest. She makes her way towards it and rests her hand on the handle.

Alright… time to explore this castle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constantly used trope of being dropped in another universe? They're fun. Took forever to finish this chapter because I suddenly decided to draw it as a comic. 
> 
> Wonder if it's obvious that I don't know what I'm doing.


End file.
